1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveying device that conveys a printing medium.
2. Background Art
A technique, which detects the so-called double-feed of sheets in which a plurality of sheets are conveyed while overlapping each other by using an optical sensor, has been known in the related art (for example, see JP-A-9-208087). In this technique, a light emitting element and a light receiving element are disposed so as to face each other with a conveying path of a sheet interposed therebetween.
There is an inkjet printer that employs the above-mentioned technique for detecting the double-feed of sheets by the optical sensor. Specifically, there is known an inkjet printer in which an optical sensor that is disposed between a belt conveyor section that conveys a sheet sucked on a belt below an inkjet head and registration rollers that conveys the sheet to the belt conveyor section to detect the double-feed of sheets.